The Trial of Dennis Lee
by Luiz4200
Summary: Dennis finds out about the world of magic and June is OK with that despite Monroe saying it's against the rules. What will AhMah say about that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee or any character from the series.**

**The Trial of Dennis Lee**

After helping her to defeat the L.O.V.E. (League of Villainous Evildores), Juniper Lee decided to let her eldest brother, Dennis Lee, to know about the existence of magical creatures. Monroe told her it was against the rules but she decided to let him know anyway.

"June, if only one member of each generation was supposed to know about the magical world and have powers, how come both you and Ray Ray can see through the magical barrier without medallions like mine?" Dennis asks.

"Ray Ray got in the way when three demons tried to suck my powers. As a result he's got some of my powers and can see through the barrier." June explains.

"Does he also have superpowers?" Dennis asks.

"Of course I have." Ray Ray says and then tries to jump like Juniper but fails.

"And does Monroe object to Ray Ray's knowledege of the magical world like he objects mine?" Dennis asks.

"Because Ray Ray does have magical abilities like seeing through the magical barrier his knowledege of the magical world isn't a violation." June explains.

"June, you're the Te Xuan Ze." Dennis says. "If you don't have any problem with the fact I know about the magical world who's gonna have?"

"I'm gonna have." Jasmine Lee says, entering June's room.

"Juniper, I know how much you respect Dennis' knowledege but humans with no magic mustn't be allowed to hold knowledege of magic that easily." Jasmine harshly says.

"Ah-Mah, come on." June pleads.

"They must pass a magic trial." Jasmine adds with a smile.

Monroe, Jasmine and her grandchildren go to the underworld's court to decide if Dennis should be allowed to remember the magical world or not. The judge is the same one who sentenced Auntie Roon, the tenth-level warlock, the antelope snake and the pus goblin to live in a farm. The bailiff announces the reason of this hearing.

"Juniper Lee," The judge says. "You want permission for your eldest brother, Dennis Lee, to know about us. Which qualities does he have to make you believe he deserves this privilege?"

"He knows a lot about magic spells and was quite a help against the villainous evildoers." June answers.

"Are you talking about the same evildoers Dennis Lee has set free in the first place?" The judge asks with a serious tone.

"Yes. One thing he didn't know back then was the fact magic is real." June sheepishly replies.

"If your brother really wants to ba accepted with basis on his alleged knowledege of magic this knowledege must be put into test." The judge rules.

The Lees and Monroe go to the park where they meet Jeff the Leprechaun, who is in charge of the first part of the test. He plants a seed in the ground.

"To pass this part of the test you must, like, use magic to turn this seed into a grown tree." Jeff explains.

Dennis uses a wand and utters some magic words, passing this stage. The Security Trolls appear to evaluate Dennis in the second part of the test.

"I thought you guys were security guards." June says.

"We had to change jobs after SOMEBODY gave a bad reference of us." One of them harshly tells June.

"You should have thought about that before making it harder to me to capture the bombat." June angrily replies.

"Enough about that chit-chat." The leader of the security trolls says. "Let's go to June's room for the test."

In June's room, the second part of the test is explained.

"Juniper Lee, since you claim your brother has a fairly good knowledege of magic, we'll test how good he is handling your magical devices." A security troll explains. "We'll release a monster in the room and your brother must stop it with something available in the room."

June is worried since Dennis doesn't handle the magic objects of her room very often but luckily it was the same kind of monster Ray Ray once released as part of a plan to expose the Fake June created by Cordoth's Daughter and the youngest Lee sibling had told Dennis how to defeat him.

"Dennis Lee, you've passed the second part of the test. You now must wait here for the responsible for the third part." The Security Trolls announce and then leave.

June and her family wait for the third evaluator when they hear someone knocking the door. She answers it.

"Cletus? Gus?" June asks. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for the third part of the test." Gus says as he and Cletus show their badges.

"What do I have to do?" Dennis asks, a little annoyed.

"You'll have to pass a written test." Gus announces and hands Dennis a sheet of paper.

"Wait a minute." Ray Ray interrupts. "Won't you guys force my brother to banish a demon, turn a teacher into a monster, make my sister look like a lemur or anything like that?"

"Ray Ray." June scolds her little brother.

"No. Just a written test." Cletus explains.

"How boring." Ray Ray sadly comments.

After Dennis answers the questions, Cletus and Gus, with help from Monroe, check out the answers.

"Congratulations." Gus says. "You passed the test."

"Now what comes next?" Ray Ray excitedly asks. "Fighting a demon? Turning himself into a magical creature? Please tell me Dennis is gonna have to do one of these things. It would be so cooooool."

"Ray Ray, don't give them any ideas." Dennis says, annoyed. "Don't you think I did enough?"

"Actually, Dennis, you already did enough." Jasmine explains.

"Excuse me?" Dennis asks, perplexed.

"The test consisted on these three parts and you had to pass them all. Congratulations, Dennis. You're now allowed to know about the magical community." Jasmine happily says.

To celebrate the occasion, they invite all their magical friends and Lila, whose past as a sasquatch is no longer a secret from Dennis.

"Shouldn't Dad be here?" Dennis asks, confused.

"The Te Xuan Ze trait skipped his generation." June explains.

The party is interrupted by June's bracelet, which informed her about a magical emergency. June, Ray Ray, Monroe and their newly approved ally, Dennis, leave the party to stop the problem.

**THE END**

**Did you like this fic? I made it because I never got to see the idea of Dennis being legally allowed to know about magical creatures or not being discussed after the episode where June refused to erase his memory. If you know about an episode where it happened please tell me.**


End file.
